Inside Out
by Dramione Cullen
Summary: Bella,Edward and friends are out at a new pub and see an old friend of Bellas. How can Bella convince Edward all she wants is him. One Shot. Song Fic ****I own nothing. All characters are Stephanie Myers and song is Imelda May*****


**A.N This idea came to me when I was listening to the song Inside Out by Imelda May. I love song fics and figured I would do one with hardly any drama for a change. If anyone who reads my other fics are reading this then please don't give up on me. I know I haven't updated in such a long time but it's because my brain is stuck on how to start my next chapter and I don't want to write a chapter that I don't love or will not do justice to the rest of the stories. I will continue them but I just need to get my brain into gear. So I dedicate this fun little one shot to you guys. **

**Inside Out**

**BPOV**

I walked into the apartment that I shared with my boyfriend of 2 years, shoes and coats were lying next to the door and the sound of laughter and conversation came from the living room. I was running late from work as I was held up in a meeting with my boss for an extra hour.

Following the sound I came upon all my friends and boyfriend lounging on the couches drinking beer and wine. Tonight we were celebrating a very special occasion. Edward, my boyfriend, had recently been promoted in work. It meant longer hours and more stress but the benefits were that he would get paid a bit more extra and hopefully get the respect that he deserved from his colleagues for a change.

"Bella, hey we were just waiting on you. Hurry up and get ready, we're going to that new bar tonight. Their doing an open mike night and I want to get there before it gets too busy."

Alice practically tackled me to the ground in her attempt to get me to my bedroom as she said this. Alice was one of my best friends as well as Edward's cousin, she was small with pixie like features, short spiky hair and had the energy of a duracell bunny. She dated Edward's best friend Jasper and just recently moved in with him. Jasper was your typical southern cowboy, long curly blonde hair, the bluest eyes in the world and a sexy Texan drawl. He and Alice were the perfect match, where she was wild and crazy he was laid back and cool. They balanced each other out perfectly and I knew it wouldn't be long before they took their relationship to the next level.

Rose, my other best friend, grabbed a bottle of wine from the coffee table and ran in to join us. Rose was one of the most beautiful people you could ever meet, she was fiercely protective towards all her friends. Rose was a statuesque blonde. She had a model like figure and was often compared to Scarlett Johanson. Rose was dating Edward's brother Emmett who was the polar opposite of Edward. Emmett was like a big cuddly teddy to everyone. He looked like a jock with his short black hair and muscely build but was one of the softest and most lovable people out there. He was like a big brother to me and really made me feel at ease whenever we had to attend family functions.

As Alice and Rose shoved me in the room I could hear Edward complaining about how he never got to say hello to me let alone see me. Jasper and Emmett laughed and told him to chill.

"Ok Bella, seeing as your late tonight we can't do anything too fancy. I was thinking that you just wear out what I put on the bed and that will just have to do" Alice huffed.

I quickly ran to the en suite and started the shower. Stripping my dress off and pinning my hair to my head I hopped in for a quick shower.

This took me all of 5 minutes and before I knew it I was back in the room getting my make up and hair done by Alice and Rose.

"Stop moving about. If your not careful you're going to end up having your face straightened." Rose scolded me after I kept looking down at my watch.

After half an hour of playing Barbie Bella I was told to go and look into the mirror. I had on a vintage dress, it was a short sleeved and had a scoop neck and went down to my knees. It had a picture of Elvis imprinted all over it and was accessorised in the middle with a black belt. I had on 4 inch black high heels to go with it.

My make up was done in a very 50's style with bright red lips and my eyeliner flicked out at the side with very little make up. Rose had put my hair in a ponytail but had curled my fringe to the and pinned it to the side. The effects was a 50's rock and roll look that I really loved.

Grabbing my clutch bag and coat we went back to the living room where the boys were. Edward was standing at the window and at hearing us walk back in turned around to greet me.

"Bella, love, you look stunning. I don't think I want to go out and share you with the world" he whispered in my ear.

I shuddered at the feel of his breath on my neck as well as his words. Pulling back I looked into his emerald eyes and sighed. Edward still made me lose my breath when I looked at him. He had the messiest auburn hair, it was like sex hair that was a result of him running his hands through too many times, and the greenest eyes. He had the body of an Adonis and his voice was like velvet. Everytime I heard it all train of thought went out the window. In short Edward Cullen was perfect, well perfect for me.

I had met Edward two and half years ago. I had just broken up with my boyfriend Jacob and was too busy feeling sorry for myself to go out and meet with friends or family. Alice had been trying to set me up with Edward and was growing more and more frustrated at my lack of interest. One day she drug Edward around and let herself into my apartment. I was furious until I came out and saw the God that was standing in my hallway. I very quickly forgot about Jacob and found myself flirting with the strange man that had agreed to be set up with me.

We started off as friends but within a few months we were lovers. Edward decided after 3 months of being non exclusive that he didn't want to carry on with things they way they were and asked me to be his girlfriend. The rest is history and now 2 years later we are still going strong.

We hardly argue and have a healthy sex life. The only trouble we have is with Jacob, who got back in touch with me a year ago and said he wanted to be friends. Edward made it clear that he didn't trust him but said he wouldn't stand in the way of friendship. I know that he gets insecure about Jacob and the fact that there is another man in my life who knew my intimately.

I laughed before kissing him quickly on the mouth and grabbed his hand.

"Lets go. I want tonight to be over so that I can come back here and just curl up on the sofa with you" I murmured.

All six of us headed out the door and began walking to the bar. Eclipse, luckily was only a few blocks down the road and took us 20 minutes to get to. As we got there early enough the queue went in quick and within 15 minutes we were inside the bar.

It had a small stage towards the back and had a couple dozen chairs and tables. Jasper headed to the bar whilst the rest of us grabbed a big corner table. Sitting at the end with Edward I looked about. The place was nice and not too done up. Perfect for a Saturday night out with your friends.

"Bella!"

I turned at the sound of my name being shouted and saw Jacob walking towards me. Jacob was Native American, had long black hair and was nearly as big as Emmett.

I felt Edward tense slightly and hold my hand a little tighter. Jacob who was oblivious to it all grabbed a chair from a nearby table and sat himself at the end.

"Hey Jake, what are you doing here? This is a bit out your way isn't it?" I questioned.

"Yeah but Sam lives nearby and said he wanted a night out with the guys. Leah and Emily are out at their mums so we decided to give this place a go"

Leah was Jacobs 'friend', well friend with benefits. Nobody knew that they were seeing each other as Leah used to date Sam and didn't want to cause awkwardness between him and Jake. I was the only person that knew outside their relationship what was going on.

Jake and I chatted for a while and I noticed that with every minute Edward became more and more quiet and less social. Eventually Jake left, Edward was still tense so I gently rubbed the back of his hand with my thumb.

"What's up baby? You're awfully quiet." I asked

"It's...never mind.. it's probably nothing" he grumbled.

"Ok. If you're sure"

There was silence as I watched him attempt to smile. He quickly excused himself and headed towards the restrooms. Kicking Emmett under the table I motioned with my head for him to follow.

"Do you think he'll be ok?" I asked Jasper

"Don't know darlin' he looked pretty upset while that Jackson guy was here"

"Jacob" I corrected

Feeling a tap on my shoulder I looked up to see Emmett looking down at me with a worried expression.

"Edwards a bit upset. He's in the toilets going on about how he's fed up playing second best to Jacob and that you should be with him. I think he's pretty jealous over the relationship you guys have"

I couldn't believe it. Edward knew how much I loved him, I had told him countless times that what I had with Jacob didn't even compare to what we had. I was at a loss at what to do when I heard someone strum a guitar lightly. Open mike was about to start and I spotted Eric from work sitting by the drums. Eric belonged in a band outside work and got gigs in places like this every know and again.

"Go into the toilets and tell Edward to come out here." I instructed Edward.

Emmett nodded and started to head towards the restrooms again.

"Oh Emmett, try and stall him about 5 minutes. Ok?" I called after him.

Running towards the stage I jumped up to Eric and asked him a favour. Eric and I both worked in the song writing business and had just finished a track for a new up and coming artist.

"Eric, sorry to be a pain. See that song we just finished? Do you think you could teach the guys in the band it? It's just I want to dedicate it to Edward."

Eric looked startled at first before chuckling.

"It's fine. I've actually been practising it with these guys outside work so they already know it."

"Great"

I grabbed the microphone from the side of the stage and looked back at Eric who gave me the thumbs up. Just in time I watched as Edward and Emmett came out the restroom. Edward looked to be red around the eyes. I cleared my throat and spoke into the mike.

"Hi guys. My name is Bella." I watched as Edward whipped round to face the stage with a look of shock on his face.

"I want to dedicate the song I'm about to sing to my boyfriend. I love you Edward and there is nobody else in the world for me but you. I just want you to know that you're it for me" I nodded firmly and turned back to Eric and gave a wink.

The guitars stared the song and I started to sway side to side.

Love  
>It's a crazy make my heart go<br>Upsy daisy 'n make my blood flow  
>not so lazy 'cos I love you inside out<p>

Time  
>Is a wastin' why d'ya hold out<br>so frustratin''cos you know that  
>You're lookin' amazinn' and I love you inside out<p>

I love your eyes blue as the skies  
>I love you lips to your fingertips<br>I love your bones your old sticks and stones yeah  
>I love you inside out<p>

Oh don't you believe me  
>Yeah, I know it's kinda creepy<br>Oh but oh you're lovin' it deeply  
>Admit it I did it you know you're gonna keep me<p>

So  
>Say you love me like a hobo<br>Worn and grubby but you know though  
>No one above me and you love me inside out<p>

Oh yeah yeah

So don't you believe me  
>Yeah I know it's kinda creepy<br>Oh but oh you're lovin' it deeply  
>Admit it I did it you know you're gonna keep me<p>

Oh Say you love me like a hobo  
>Worn and grubby but you know though<br>No one above me and you love me inside out

I love your chin and the skin that you're in  
>I love your nails even your entrails<br>I love your soul even your little mole  
>Yeah, I love you inside out<p>

I love your arms and your laugh aloud charms  
>I love your wits and all your wobbly bits<br>I love your lungs and your talking tongue  
>Yeah I love you inside out<br>Yeah

As the song finished and I received a round of applause I looked towards Edward. He was smirking at me and motioned with his finger for me to come to him. I thanked Eric and his band and got of the stage.

I came to a stand in front of Edward and looked up at him with a raised eyebrow.

"My eyes aren't blue" he said

I shook my head and tried my hardest to give him my best pissed off look.

"Well green as the grass didn't sound as good. It's about you though and I do love you inside out"

He nodded slowly before gathering me in his arms and pulling me in tightly for a hug. I breathed in the smell of him and sighed in content.

"Oh and don't think you're getting away with the part about me having wobbly bits" he growled.

I laughed and held him tighter. No matter his insecurities or imperfections he was mine and I was his and we both loved each other. Inside out.

**A.N Like I said this is dedicated to all my readers from other stories and to anyone who loves someone no matter what. Song is Imelda May – Inside Out (Remix)**

**I recommend giving the song a go. It is great and I just thought it would be nice for a light hearted one shot. Please review by clicking that magical little button down the bottom. It would make my day. **

**Dramione Cullen.**


End file.
